


Color You Mine

by Korinka



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-07
Updated: 2018-10-24
Packaged: 2019-07-08 03:17:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15921680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Korinka/pseuds/Korinka
Summary: Gabriel was alive. Shocking enough. But after Gabriel fled the bunker, you get a call to come bail out a certain trickster from jail. You weren’t sure what you were expecting, but this wasn’t it….This is set between 1318 (Bring ‘em Back Alive) and 1320 (Unfinished Business). Gabriel x Female Reader. A bit of angst, a bit mature.





	1. Shades of Green

If you had to describe your emotion when you’d walked into the bunker and seen him there, you’d call them chartreuse. Bright and bitter, screamingly loud and in your face. Almost painful.

Gabriel was alive.

And you weren’t sure what to do with that information… or how to feel.

When you’d first met the archangel you’d had an instant connection – easily falling into a friendship that your hunter friends didn’t really understand. But it had been good. You couldn’t count the number of times he’d popped up on hunts, sat with you while you ate at some diner or another, or flirted with you over a couple beers. That had been a time of mint, fresh and bright. A soft awakening, the bubbly feeling of newness.

Then he’d gone and died on you. His death had been hard. Harder than you could really explain. There had been countless deaths in the years before and since, yet none had hurt as much or for as long.

At first it had been the sharp cut of lime, a splash of biting citrus pain. Then life had faded to olive. A drab and dark feeling overhanging everything. The color faded from your life.

But now he was alive. He’d always been alive. And it hurt.

You didn’t have a single color for it, your feelings too confusing to settle on whether it was a seafoam splash of happiness, the ache of moss, or the flood of harlequin pain.

You’d set that all aside, had hardened your heart to your own emotions. Gabriel needed you. He’d been hurt, tortured, become a shell of his former self. You did everything to help, holding the gauze and antiseptic as Sam cut the thread from Gabriel’s lips, singing soft lullabies as Gabriel cried in the night, given words to your past adventures as you recounted memories from when he’d still been himself.

Then Gabriel had returned to himself, but still hadn’t been the man you’d known. He’d been the avenging angel, striking down the demon prince. There had been a moment that your heart had stopped from the sheer power Gabriel had exuded when he’d killed Asmodeus. It had been like looking at a super nova – sure it would kill you but mesmerized by its beauty. Moments like that reminded you Gabriel was primordial being.

You felt the brightness of kelly green, a flash of vitality and power, mixed with the dark hunter green of the old earth. It was a stunning contrast. Which went completely counter to his normal visage. And different from the shell he’d been the last few days. It left you reeling from the difference. Actually, you were just reeling in general these days.

Then Gabriel had disappeared from the bunker. And now you, Castiel, and the Winchesters had been trying to track him down. Dean was still in, what could be kindly called, a huff over the archangel’s disappearance. Sam was still sulking.

Secretly, you didn’t blame Gabriel for wanting some time alone. He’d just escaped countless years of torture. He needed time to recoup, to heal and find his balance. But there was no way you were saying any of that aloud to the Winchesters. Which was why you were half avoiding the search. In fact, you had been hanging out in a library, pouring over some lore on dreamwalkers when your phone had vibrated with an unknown number.

A moment of indecision had you almost missing the call, but at the last second you answered. Gabriel’s voice on the other end caused you to freeze. You had felt a shock of matcha, bitter but delicious. Gabriel had had to repeat what he said twice before you understood. Once you’d gotten his meaning you’d packed up and driven as fast as you were able.

Which was how you’d come to be studying the archangel through a set of bars as he sat in a jail cell, grinning at you like a madman. No, not like a madman, he was a madman. You crossed your arms and heaved a sigh. “How exactly did this happen?”

He leaned back on the bench and raised his sparking eyes to meet yours. In his brief silence your eyes took him in. He looked so much like the angel you’d come to care about, the one from before. His wickedness and humor spilling out of him in waves. Except now…. He was wearing an emerald green corset, a tiny pair of shorts, and…. Not much else. Despite the color of his clothing, he gave of the feeling of jungle green, wild and untamed. He looked kind of delicious. But you were never going to admit it.

His voice startled you out of your appraisal, “I was at this really great party with a couple nymphs and some satyrs. The Greeks throw a great shindig you know. And nymphs really know how to party, if you get what I mean.” He wagged his eyebrow at you suggestively.

Exasperation was your mainstay at the moment, settling over you like moss, and you let out a long sigh. “And?”

He hummed as he considered his next words, “A couple naiad crashed the party. At first it was okay, lots of alcohol was flowing. Then the naiads and nymphs got into some small tussles. Then a big tussle. The cops were called.” He finally seemed a bit dour, flicking his gaze at his surroundings, “I didn’t have enough grace to escape.” 

“And now you want me to bail you out?” You already knew the answer but wanted him to say it anyway.

“Well…..” He drew it out, his voice high and playful.

“Gabriel.” Your voice was annoyed.

“Okay, I actually need you to do something else.” Why weren’t you surprised.

“I’m not breaking you out.” His smiled froze, and you guessed that was exactly what he’d wanted.

“You’re no fun.” He muttered with a pout, but then another delighted smile stole over his face. “But that’s okay. I have a different plan.” He stood and walked to the bars to face you head on. You felt a thrill of the jungle green and wondered if it was infectious. He leaned forward, and his hand caught yours.

You didn’t want to admit to the warm burst shamrock, a feeling of home. Or the flush of basil, the heat of desire. You were distracted enough that the brush of his grace caught you by surprise. And suddenly you were the one looking out from the cell.

There was no green for anger. Anger was always red or orange. You felt it though and dropped his hand like he’d scalded you. “What the hell Gabe?” You demanded.

There was the cheeky smile again, “Don’t worry, I’ll get you off.” You blinked at the phrasing and at the way his gaze raked over you with both heat and affection. But before you could ask, he disappeared.

“I thought you didn’t have enough grace….” You asked of the now empty room. But no answer came. You wondered why the cell felt so much colder than when you’d been standing mere feet away on the other side of the bars. Then, looking down, you realized it wasn’t the temperature of the room but your clothing that had changed.

Apparently whatever game Gabriel was playing involved you now wearing the corset he’d been in moments before. Though somehow it fit you like a glove, shoving your breasts almost to your chin. The booty shorts were almost as bad, riding high and tight. You crossed your arms over your chest, the action wasn’t pushing your breasts any higher anyway as they were as high as they could go already, and closed your eyes. Frustration was pear green, a slow drag. 

A few minutes later, voices drew closer and you opened your eyes to find two police officers entering the room that housed the cell you were in. One of them you’d met on your way in, but he seemed to have no idea who you were. As if a certain trickster had messed with his mind.

The second’s face was shadowed by his cap as he gazed down at a clipboard. Finally, when he looked up, you found Gabriel’s amused face staring back at you. How he’d gotten himself dressed as an officer and chatting amicably with the other officer, you had no idea. But, studying him, you felt a bit hot and bothered. He was rather attractive all dressed up like that.

“Okay kid, you’re being transferred.” The first officer said, not really looking at you. That’s okay, you weren’t looking at him either. “Officer Odinson here will be escorting you.”

You scoffed at the name and Gabriel had the nerve to wink at you. The first officer unlocked the cell and told you to turn around and put your hands behind your back. You could have made a fuss, but at this point, you might as well see where this was going. Gabriel entered and slid a pair of metal cuffs on your wrists, they were a deep silver that glittered green, reflecting off your emerald corset.

Gabriel was a bit rough, not enough to hurt. His hands drew you around, so you were only a breath away. He smiled down at you. “But first I have some questions for you.”

“What could you have to question me about?” You asked.

“You’ve been very naughty. I need all the sordid details.” He chuckled. “Okay, sugar. Ready?” His voice was teasing, but deep. It held an almost lust like quality, and you felt a thrum of desire spike through you. It was basil again, but it was mixed with a color that reminded you of the corset; a deep emerald. Both colors twining through you and flushing your cheeks. It wasn’t the same as jungle, which was wild and reminded you of the god he’d pretended to be – no, desire like this was deeper and tied to emerald emotion that you didn’t want to study too closely or name.

His hand pressed against the small of your back, urging you forward. You followed his directions, biting your tongue. He drew you out of the cell, out of the room, passed the entryway where you’d checked in, and into a small room. No one seemed to question his actions. When you were both inside he clicked the lock into place and turned to you. You glanced around the room before letting out a breath, there was no camera and no mirror – so no one spying. “Can anyone hear?” You asked.

“Nope.” He said, “We’re totally alone.”

“This doesn’t seem like getting you out.” You muttered, “So…. Gonna tell me what’s up?”

He gave you a sly smile. “My grace is low. Couldn’t just vanish.”

“Um… hate to break it to you, but you totally used your grace to: 1. Switch places, 2. Mess with memories, 3. Fake records, 4. Give yourself a makeover, and 5. Put me in your clothing. That sounds a lot more complicated than just disappearing.”

“Sure sure.” He breathed, “But this was so much more fun.” His smile turned wicked.

“You’re so full of it.” You said, “Can you take the cuffs off?”

“Not yet.” He said, prowling toward you and circling.

“Gabe.” You whined.

He huffed a laugh, “I’m actually here because I need something in the evidence locker. But I couldn’t just stroll in and nab the evidence.”

“You could have.”

He chuckled, “Maybe.” 

“Okay, but why the switch. You could have asked me to play a Fed and come take you and the evidence.”

“Yes, but I like this way better.” He leered down at your rather impressive cleavage. “But truthfully I didn’t think of you playing a cop, and you didn’t want to bust me out.”

“Fine.” You rolled your eyes. “But why the little room?”

“I wasn’t prepared for you in this outfit. It’s quite distracting. Do you know how long I’ve wanted you.” His voice was surprising in its honesty and intensity, and you took a step back. “Where do you think you’re going?” He purred, and his eyes darkened. You felt a spike of arsenic colored fear shoot up your spine. But it was tempered with desire.

Oh. Oh. Wow. You’d always been attracted to him, and according to the look on his face, the feeling was mutual.

He was a wolf, stalking you. He advanced, and you took another step away. Eventually you were pressed with your back against the wall and he was only a step away. There was nowhere for you to run, and no fighting as your hands were still bound behind you. Not that you would have fought.

As he closed the distance and pressed into you, the fear was replaced by heat. Arsenic giving way completely to basil. Hot and spicy. He leaned down and his lips barely brushed your own. It was gentle and completely counter to the rest of him. Your eyes fluttered closed in response and the emerald colored feeling was back.

“Don’t.” He growled, and his hand slid into your hair, pulling it back so your face was tipped up and your neck was exposed. “Don’t close your eyes.” You melted at the command in his voice. Apparently it was a turn on and that basil feeling was back, strong and burning anything else away. You’d been wrong, he was not the same angel you knew. No, this was the same primordial being from the bunker. Just concealed behind the charming face and humor. He was wearing his old self like a mask.

His face lowered and his teeth grazed your neck at the pulse, he nipped and tugged at your skin. You let out a soft moan. At the sound he growled against your skin. It made your knees go weak. Apparently the super powerful and commanding archangel was a turn on for you. His teeth bit down on your shoulder, sharp but more pleasure than pain, marking you. You cried out his name. Then, “Please.”

He drew away from your neck and kissed you, hard. His teeth, tongue, and lips ravaged your mouth. When he pulled away, your lips were bruised, and your breath was coming in gasps. As he leaned down to press his lips to yours again, his body pressed hard and hot against you, a knock came from the door.

“Officer, we need the room.”

Gabriel cursed and shuttered. He drew away, gaze glaring at the door. Whoever was on the other side may have been bursting into flames for all the heat and anger that Gabriel was giving off.

“Gabe…” Your voice was hesitant and soft.

His face swung back to you and slowly the archangel was pushed away and the trickster came back. He took a deep breath and then smiled at you, humor once again lighting up his eyes. “Okay sugar, probably time to go.”

At your nod, he drew you away from the wall and opened to door. No one questioned your disheveled state. Nor did anyone stop you as Gabriel led you from the building. He tucked you into the front seat of your own car, getting behind the wheel. He snapped and the cuffs slid off your wrists, and appeared in your lap.

The silence was heavy, and he seemed almost remorseful.

It wasn’t until you were a few miles away that you finally broke your silence. “So, where to?”

His eyes cut to you, and you realized the archangel was only barely contained, but that he was pushing it back, trying to give you space. “Up to you.” His voice sounding light and hesitant. It belayed his gaze, but your realized he was worried about your reaction from before. Now that time and distance had been put between you and the station, maybe you would be feeling regret.

Your emotions were still a bit jumbled, but you felt basil, mint, seafoam, and emerald. All happy emotions. No regret. 

You bit your lip and took a moment to consider. But only a moment, “No, Officer, up to you.” In that moment, your feelings became clear, and wrapped around you in singularly warm color. One you’d come to identify as safety and happiness - the color of Gabriel’s jacket. 

His gaze heated and a slow smile slid onto his lips again. “Okay, sugar. Okay.”

Later that day, cuddled against him, a hint of pistachio green thrummed through you, curiosity. “So, what was it you took from the evidence locker?” He blinked down at you in confusion. Then an absolutely adorable look of dismay stole over him, “Um….. Shit.”

So apparently you were going back to the police station. Oh darn….. you grinned. Maybe this time he’d wear the cuffs….


	2. Darker Shades of Red

This Gabriel was not your Gabe. Though his name lingered on your tongue with the soft sigh of longing – a taste like rouge. He was not the angel you’d loved from before. Oh, there were still glimmers of him, but it was only on the surface.

This maroon mask of falsity he wore coated the deep blood red darkness and lust underneath. It was mostly lust for vengeance, but there was a bit left over for desire.

Still, he was a version of Gabriel. A darker and needier version maybe, but still he was here, alive. And, if you were honest with yourself, you almost liked this version better. Especially as he had you pressed against the hard wall of some no-name bar in some no-name town. Your legs locked around him as his mouth savaged yours. His hand yanking your hair, pulling you like a puppet in whatever direction he dictated.

The whimper that escaped from your lips was almost shameful in its neediness. A scarlet bolt. Yet you couldn’t contain the sound. And honestly, considering the way it caused Gabriel’s eyes to darken, you weren’t sure that you wanted to.

You were dressed in low slung jeans and a ruby red corset. Even in the low lighting of the bar you glittered like a jewel, some prize that he’d claimed. A dragon hording you from the world.

No that was wrong. You were the dragon, keeping this dark angel for yourself.

Heaven only knew why you hadn’t come clean with the Winchesters and Castiel. They were still out there searching for the runaway angel. The only excuse you could come up with, and it was an excuse, is that you were hoping to bleed out some of his darkness. To draw it out of him, one harsh and brutal kiss at a time.

Or, really, if you were honest, it was because you were addicted to him. Addicted to his taste, to the look in his eyes, the way your heart pounded in your ears as he stalked toward you. Addiction was crimson, a lingering darkness that settled on your soul. 

Later you would feel the thrum of garnet regret, but now, now you sunk into his lips like he was the only thing that mattered.


	3. Deeper Shade of Blue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All the angst. Sorry not sorry.

The regret had come. And it hadn’t faded. 

You’d hoped to ride the waves of desire and need longer. Let yourself get lost in the haze of hopeless want. 

And even though the desire didn’t fade, regret had pushed it aside. Let it linger like ash in the back of your throat. 

 

The fluorescent lights glowed an electric blue, cascading the parking lot of the motel in an alien light. You were in another small interstate town. One where no one asked questions and didn’t care if you gave a fake name.

The odd glow of the lights slid in through the blinds of your room on the second story, adding the alien effect there as well. It was the only light in your dark room, and you stared up at the sign from your vantage point on the bed, what you could see of it anyway, wondering how you’d ended up here.

Gabriel had just left, gone off alone, something he had to take care of. Some revenge he had to take.

It hurt, this abandonment. Like a dagger of artic blue right to your heart. He’d left you almost the moment he’d finished destroying you for all other lovers. Though, by now, you were destroyed no matter what. 

In the cool glow, his and your mixed sweat still drying on your skin, you felt a wave of despair – like ice water flushing through your veins – aegean blue.

You were starfished out on the bed in the ragged motel room, head tilted to stare unseeing out the window. You missed your life from before. You missed your Gabriel.

If you’d had the ability to focus you would have seen your naked skin marked with bruises, desperate tattoos from your sexual abandon. They marked you as his. This wicked creature who wore the face of the angel you loved.

Instead, your mind was lost in a blue so dark it was almost black. Like sinking to the bottom of the ocean at night, your body and mind numb from the cold blue as you drifted down in to the deep.

You wanted to flee. To run.

But you couldn’t. Because despite everything, there was no denying your attraction to this Gabriel. The one who made your skin sing and your heart stutter. Who made your darkest desires come true.

There was lust here. And a deep dark pull of desire. There was no denying that.

And if you were honest, some form of love existed in your heart for this creature - the avenging angel, who was more primordial being or chaotic deity then the sweet, yet smarmy trickster. 

But you knew that at some point he may be the end of you. Because you didn’t think that this bitter and tragic creature could ever love you back.

He may want you. He may even need you. But there would be no love. Not like this. 

It was like loving the sun.

Still, like a moth to a flame, you kept being drawn back. Wanting to flee, yet not being able to.

And it hurt, loving him like this.

Not that he ever hurt you. No. He never used his wicked tongue to condemn you, nor did he seek to inflect pain with his hands.

No, all the emotional pain that you felt was self-inflected. Which was the worst of it.

Disappointment in yourself, a cadet blue, pounded through your being with each new breath drawn in. You knew you could muster the strength to leave, but not yet. You didn’t want to abandon him.

Because, despite what you wanted for yourself, you believed that Gabriel needed you. You wondered how much worse would he be if you were not there to distract him, or to still his hand when his anger lashed out at those he thought deserved to be punished?

But he’d left you tonight. A deviation from his norm.

Every other time he’d allowed himself to be caught up in your arms, letting himself fall into your loving embrace. Holding you through the night.

But not tonight. Something was changing.

Maybe now it was time. Time for you to leave.

In this strange cobalt colored melancholy mood, you sat up, and rubbed at your face. Fingers pressing into your temples, trying to chase away the pain.

No.

You couldn’t leave yet.

Tonight, just tonight, you’d let him return from whatever he was doing, and just hold him. Let him tear you apart, while he put himself back together.

And tomorrow, tomorrow you would leave.

Walk away on your own two feet. Because despite what you may think sometimes, you were a fighter. And you were strong enough to go. 

You may even call the Winchesters, ask them to take you away. Not home. Never home. Home didn’t exist without Gabriel. But away sounded pretty damn good at the moment. You were not above asking for help if you needed it. 

So, tomorrow before the lapis lull of heartbreak finally overtook you, you would go.


	4. The Loneliest Shade of Grey

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like I should apologize to my own heart for writing this. It made me sad. But it felt like the natural progression.

The blank look in Gabriel’s eyes had been worse than anger. Anger you could have dealt with. Or even sadness. Though if it had been sadness, that hurt puppy look that made your stomach knot, you might have relented, given in, and stayed.

But his non-reaction was worse. Like your being there had not mattered to him. And your leaving even less so.

Pride like a pewter rod in your spine made you hold back the tears, slid armor around your heart. And you left. Tried and failed to give him a smile. Turned, and walked out the door.

You wanted to fight for him, fight for the angel you loved. The old and the new version. But you had come to realize that you were not a help to his recovery; instead he was hiding behind your love and lust like a silver shield from the world.

Your love could not heal him. He needed to heal himself.

And you needed to recover. Needed to pull yourself away from the lust and the addiction. Your kaleidoscope of emotions needed time to stop reeling and come back into focus.

Thus you left. It hadn’t been the tomorrow that you’d planned but it had come sooner than later.

So here you were, stepping into your car, leaving Gabriel behind. His blank stare a reminder that you meant nothing to this current version of him.

What you didn’t see, the moment the door closed behind your retreating form, was the heartbreak that fell over the angel. The hurt and guilt, like fog, rolling over him. His loneliness matched your own, a study in slate. His fear the color of grey clouds rolling in like a storm.

He didn’t want you to leave, but he couldn’t bring himself to tell you to stay.

He loved you too much to continue hurting you. Kept you too long and too close because he was selfish.

The car you rented stood like a silver bullet, piercing his heart as it carried you away.

Gabriel hadn’t thought that there could be a pain worse than the torture he’d endured, but apparently there was.

A week later, hope sprung dove grey in your heart when your phone dinged with an incoming message from an unknown number:

I promise I’ll make it up to you.


	5. Orange Shades of Me

You were chasing the feeling of mint again. That fresh and bright happiness.

No matter what you did you hadn’t been able to find it on your own.

So it was time to find your friends. 

—————

Dean and Sam had picked up from a bus stop when you’d called them. Neither asked why you looked washed out and sad, though Sam had struggled with it for a while. Instead the ride back to the bunker was spent full of inane chatter and classic rock music. It was familiar, this normalcy a sherbet wash of something akin to happiness.

Late that night, you were unable to sleep…. again. It was hard not being wrapped around the archangel. You’d spend days and days falling into bed with him, that now it like the bed was empty without him.

So instead you stood and went to talk to the boys. Neither of them slept well either. And you knew that you’d have to tell them you’d seen Gabriel.

On fuzzy socked feet, you padded quietly through the halls to the library. Just as you entered the doorway you overheard Dean telling Sam not to ask. They’d been talking about you. “She’ll tell us if she needs to talk, Sammy. Just let her be.”

A feeling of warmth and affection, like pumpkin spice, washed through you at their concern. The boys were so full of love, even if the world had a hard time seeing it.

You cleared your throat, drawing the boy’s gazes to you. Sam had the good sense to look abashed at being caught talking about you. But Dean just tipped his beer toward you in invitation to join them. Same old Dean.

Once you were settled, hands fidgeting with your necklace in nervousness – a needle of tangerine, you finally started talking. “I saw him.”

The brothers didn’t speak, but you could tell their edginess at the taste of information.

“Gabriel, I mean.”

Sam started to ask, but Dean held a hand up, stopping him.

“He’s not the same. I don’t know if he’ll ever be the same…..” You fought back at your own mixed emotions to continue. “He’s not….. He needs time to heal. The years in hell really messed with him.”

“So he’s not coming back?” Sam finally broke in.

“I don’t know. It’s like he’s lost who he was from before. Or maybe it’s more accurate to say he’s reverted to some prior version of himself. I mean, he’s still Gabriel, just different.” You nibbled at your lip, considering.

“Is different bad?” Dean asked quietly.

“Not really….” You sighed, trying to conceptualize your mixed emotions for Gabriel into words. “He’s a bit rougher, darker, more viscous. There are still hints of the angel we knew.”

What you didn’t say was that you didn’t regret your time with him. How addicted you were to him. How you missed the taste of him on your lips – a burning need like ginger to taste him again. 

The problem was that even though you loved him like this, he didn’t love you. Couldn’t. Or so you thought.

Yet he’d still been texting you. And ever damn time your phone vibrated a coral colored flush of eagerness came over you as you dashed to check if it was him again. Not that you’d texted back. You weren’t sure how to deal with your own desire for him. Like if you answered it would admitting defeat, and you might go running back to him.

“So, we continue looking.” Dean muttered, “We need him, even if he doesn’t need us.” His statement caused a burst of laughter from your lips, humor a touch of mango. Well if that didn’t sum up your situation with Gabriel, you didn’t know what did.

“Can you tell us where you saw him?” Sam asked.

You wouldn’t tell them where you first saw him. Or tell them about how much time you’d spent with him. How many nights you’d curled up against him. But you could tell them where you’d left him. And you did.

Eventually, Sam slowly steered the conversation to other things.

——-

Days later, after you’d left the boys to continue their hunt for Gabriel alone, and decided to take some time for yourself. You were curled up with a book, reading for fun.

Dean, Sam, and even Castiel had left chasing a couple leads. Something about a guy dying in an alley. The only thing you’d be chasing at the moment were memories.

But sitting on your bed, your phone vibrated with a message that sent a thrum of marmalade colored hope, something solid and real, through you:

‘I have some unfinshed business to take care of, then I’ll come home.’


	6. Brilliance of Sunrise

Time seemed to move at a glacial pace as you waited to hear from Gabriel again. And you hated the ever-watchful eyes of the brothers when you hung around the bunker. The hovering drove you up the walls. Everything was dull and bland. 

You’d begun to feel claustrophobic, and finally, having had enough, you’d set yourself back into hunting. 

And for a week now, you’d lost yourself in a hunt, letting the lore consume you. Trying to quash the hope that rose every time your phone pinged with a new message. 

It was never him.

Three more days passed until you’d found the evil that had been killing people and leaving hoof prints in it’s wake. Another day passed by before you’d buried a blade the thing’s head, turning it to dust. It was the first burst of color in your life in a while. 

And wasn’t the sad. That your life had been reduced to charcoal and jet, dark and morbid, with the only flash of true brilliant color coming from death. 

You cleared out quickly enough after killing the thing, but you still didn’t return to the bunker. Instead you hid out two towns away, watching crappy tv and drowning your fears with a bottle of good whiskey that burned a trail of warmth on its way down your throat. 

The burn settling in your stomach caused the world to shine in shades of honey gold. And it pushed you to consider whether it might be time to leave this life behind. Get out. Run away. 

You might have. You might not have gone back at all if Sam hadn’t called you. Dean you would have been able to ignore, but Sam had this way of sounding so sad. It’s like his puppy dog eyes translated through the phone line by will power alone. Something about finally being able to go to the other universe. You sighed, because it sounded like a conversation you’d need to have in person.

So, you packed your meager possessions and headed back to the bunker to face the boys. And maybe finally face the fact that he wasn’t coming back. And after this thing, whatever Sam needed you for, then you might leave for good. 

Except……….

Except that the moment you entered the bunker, hands had grasped and pulled you’d into a familiar embrace and wrapping you in the scent of spun sugar and fresh air. You’d been certain you’d never feel again. 

When you’d pulled back just enough to look up, but not to break the grasp holding you, your eyes had met the golden gaze of Gabriel. You could still see the pain simmering there, the lost God, who didn’t quite know how to handle the world again. 

Yet. 

Yet, here he was. And his gaze also held a twinkle of the mischief loving angel you’d known from before. And his smile was like the summer breeze, the cornflower blue of warmth. 

Then, the world tilted on its access and the blandness disappeared as the universe turned to all the colors of sunrise melding together. Because there was no one color that could describe the feel of Gabriel’s lips pressing to yours.


End file.
